


After

by aceofsparrows



Series: Way Down Hadestown [4]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon Fix-It, Tumblr Prompt, bleuaceofsparrows fic, with a healthy helping of angst, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: Orpheus and Eurydice make it out of Hadestown, with a little help from Persephone. Tumblr prompt from anonymous
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Way Down Hadestown [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556290
Kudos: 43





	After

They took the train back home. Orpheus and Eurydice had walked in terrifying single file for what seemed like days and days, trudging ever onwards in the darkness, too scared of what might happen if they even so much as blinked or slowed their pace. 

But eventually they reached the Above, and Eurydice threw her arms around Orpheus from behind, holding him as tight as she could, certain she would never let him go again. 

Orpheus didn’t turn around; some deep-seated terror still gripped him, keeping his feet securely rooted to the spot where they were planted, terrified that if he turned to embrace his love she would slip away. So instead he gathered her hands in his where they were clasped around his torso and gripped them tightly, kissing the bruised and calloused fingertips to let Eurydice know all of the love that he had in his heart was still there, burning just as brightly. 

They might never have moved again except for the woman who called out their names in the darkness. She brought light with her, soft and warm, and Orpheus felt a tear slip down his cheek when he realized who it was that had found them. 

“Lady Persephone?” He whispered, voice hoarse from shouting and singing. 

“Orpheus, child! Good gods, why have you stopped, boy?” The woman, now in her rightful green, came to stand in front of them, lantern hoisted in one hand, basket in the other. 

“I….” Orpheus doesn’t really know why he stopped, if he was to be completely honest. Why not just keep walking until they were home again? Maybe, somehow, he’s known Persephone would find them. “I-I don’t know, Lady Persephone. I don’t know at all.” 

“Well, darling, you’re safe now. We’re Above; Eurydice is safe.” 

Behind him, Eurydice made a small noise like all the air had been suddenly sucked out of her, and Orpheus heard her sink to the ground, hands still clasped tightly in his. 

“Orpheus…” She breathed, her tone desperate. 

Fighting every instinct that told him not to, Orpheus let go of Eurydice’s hands and turned, falling to his knees to gather his love in his arms, whispering her name over and over again until it was nothing but air and frantic energy. 

“Eurydice, eurydice, eurydice, eurydice, eurydice, eurydice, eurydice…” 

After another forever of holding each other, Orpheus looked up when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. 

“Come, boy. Let’s get you and your little songbird home where you belong.” 

As they stand to go, Orpheus pretended not to notice Persephone looked like she’d been crying. 

##  *** * ***

They took the train home. It was still dark and loud, but they were together, and they were bringing spring, so it was less terrible than it could have been. 

Orpheus and Eurydice and Persephone took a compartment at the very back of the very last car, settling into their seats in silence. Eurydice had not let go of Orpheus’ hand the whole walk to the train, nor did she relinquish it now. Instead she tucked her feet up underneath her and curled herself into a tiny ball, leaning so far into Orpheus it was as if she was trying to disappear. 

Persephone looked out the window, trying not to weep at the sight of the lovers reunited. 

The parting words of her husband rang in her head, clouding her thoughts. 

_It’s almost spring. We’ll try again next fall…_

_We’ll try again next fall…_

Gods, did she need a drink. 

As the sun began to rise and they neared the station, Persephone yawned and stretched and looked over at Orpheus and Eurydice. They were both fast asleep, chests rising and falling as one, heads bent together. 

Persephone smiled. Yes, she would need to wake them soon when the train stopped at their destination. But for now she would let the lovers rest, safe in each other’s arms. 


End file.
